


Late night chat

by Alex_drabbles_stuff



Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon divergence-Ducktales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_drabbles_stuff/pseuds/Alex_drabbles_stuff
Summary: Sequel to Mission X1Bentina still is thinking, Donald’s here to help ![ Canon divergence]
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Donald Duck
Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077539
Kudos: 8





	Late night chat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Cannon Divergence but yeah I wrote this for fun and also before the DT Finale

“ Penny for your thoughts” 

“ What?” Beakley responded.

Donald approach closer now,stepping off the plank that connected his house to the rest of the property. 

“Mrs. B there’s some thing on your mind. Usually never take this way after throwing out the trash, actually most of the time you only take this way is when somebody got in and you got to do a sneak attack“ he chuckled as beakley just starred at him. 

“Come on Mrs.b, I got some wine ?” He said not sure what her response would be.

“As the housekeeper, and to be honest the primary caretaker of the children while their at home I should decine your offer. But what’s the worst that could happen with a little wine.” She followed him up into the house boat still in somewhat of a far away state.

“Ya’ know it’s kinda weird serving you wine” he chuckled “ Especially remembering that one time you were over to talk to unca Scrooge and you stopped me and della from getting into his wine cellar” He passed her the glass.

“Hasn’t anyone told you no to bring up a woman’s age?” She Said snarky.

“But I- never mind.” He signed as she sat down close to where beakley was.

“So are you going to talk about what’s keeping your mind busy?” 

“Well, most of it is confidential,but I suppose I can share The bare minimum.” 

Donald put his glass down and turned to face her completely to show that he was paying attention. Sure she wasn’t even completely looking but still.

“On the business trip let’s just say, some of Mr.Mcduck’s actions left me thinking.”

“In a bad way?”

“Not... necessarily, but it does worry me a bit. He was bonding a lot with webby,those 3 days, not that that’s a bad thing but it was almost as if webby was his own daughter. The smallest actions could sum it up. I guess I’m slightly worried for webbigail.” She sighed. She knew the words could be confusing because she herself didn’t really know her own view point.

“I’m just worried, what If something happens like on day when the boys found out who Della was. What If after being so close with her something gets him back in his old mannerisms and he breaks her heart again.” She paused 

“ you know she was heartbroken that day? When Scrooge told her ‘this is a family matter. You aren’t family’ it had been maybe a good two weeks after she was allowed to call him uncle. I could tell she was trying to hide the sadness by focusing on getting you and the boys back but it was still there.It took for a good month before she continued calling him Uncle Scrooge again, no doubt that was in fear of what he’d say.” 

Donald wasn’t there for both of the situations but he can understand where she’s coming from. It was possibly the exact same reason why he kept the boys away at a distance not telling them that their great uncle was the great Scrooge McDuck.

“You just want to protect her. no one can blame you for that Mrs.b” now beakley looked to him. It was her turn to listen.

“ I don’t blame you for being worried. I mean it is Unca Scrooge. But I have to say there’s a big chance that that will never happen again. I don’t know exactly what actions he was showing but I have a feeling” he paused a took a sip of his wine.

“ what makes you so sure ?” Beakley questioned.

“ well when I first met webby, I was happy that the boys will have a new friend and one that I was sure was definitely raised well. Course she had her own questions about my time as an adventurer which definitely raised my ego a bit” he laughed and continued. “ The longer we stayed here the more she got comfortable with the boys, she slowly started to resemble della to me.” 

Beakley stopped drinking and put her glass down.

“Sometimes it actually kind of hurt for me to see dewey and webby together, because they especially acted so much like her. I thought it was funny if we didn’t know the difference we could’ve said the della laid 4 eggs. And if unca Scrooge is anything like me ,I have a feeling that that won’t happen again.” 

“I always knew my unca favors Della a bit more and I don’t blame him. Now that she’s back, he has no more pain constantly rubbing onhis conscience. Sure maybe he has a bit but not as much as before. And if he saw as much as a resemblance with webby and della then I’m sure the whole “ Acting like a dad” thing is most likely his way of protecting her.” 

“ so do you think he’s projecting everything he couldn’t do for della onto webby?” 

Donalds squawked. That was definitely a shorter way to put it “ I mean yeah - I guess I-“

“You’re right. I guess I shouldn’t be that worried” she laughed as she finished her wine.

“Well once again Donald, you have proven that your a good parent. Even helping me out with this little issue. “

“It’s probably because I’m the only one who goes to therapy” he responded

Both paused then began to laugh. Donald accompanied her as she was walking back to the main property. 

“Also Donald ?”

“Yeah ?”

“I’d thought you’d have a better wine taste , especially given your uncle.”

“Welp i can't be good at everything” he laughed and waved goodbye.

He noted to try to get more expensive wine. Or ask Gladstone.

————  
Beakley now much more calm, had one less thing to worry about.


End file.
